Fully Alive
by EmmaHotness16
Summary: And I know as a vampire, my heart doesn't beat. But it's doing something crazy to me whenever I'm around you" Sean told Emma. Vampires&Lycans are not suppose to fall in love. Sean is both vampire&lycan, does that make it right to be with Emma? SEMMA
1. You Are My SunShine

Emma Nelson stood infront of the ocean. Her brown eyes looking it over.

Wondering what lived in it, over it...across from it

"Look at the sun" someone said under the dock

Emma looked behind her shoulder to whoever spoke.

"This is your last week to see it" the mysterious person said, hiding in the shadows

Emma glanced at the sun and then walked to under the dock.

"Hello Spinner" she greets and he looked at her smiling

"Counting the days?" he asked

"I'm turned on my 18th birthday... have I even seen the world?" Emma asked him and herself at the same time

"You will when your a vampire" he insists.

Yes, Emma was to be turned into a vampire, just like Spinner.

"How so? I can't even see what walks the day" Emma said softly

"You've seen it. It's boring. It's what walks the night that's so entertaining" he joked

"yeah" Emma just said and Spinner glanced at the ocean and back at her

"Better get back. Jay would wonder where we've been" he insists and Emma looked back at him

He was right.

BLACK MANSION

Emma walked through the dark path that led her to a big black mansion, it was dark now and she pushed the front doors open.

Gothic theme was around the big place.

Vampires roamed around it, talking...possibly feeding.

Emma put a piece of hair behind her ear softly and walked up the many stairs and down the hall.

She turned to the last door on the left and opened the doors to her room.

It had dark blue walls with white border and black furniture. Her bed had red covers and there were no mirrors or anything.

Why would there be?

She lived in a house full of vampires. And no, not against her will

"Emma" came a voice and Emma turned to another human being in the mad house

"Manny" she greeted back simply and sat on her bed

"I have your dress" she said showing Emma the long blood red dress.

"You wear it" Emma insists laying down at laying her head on a pillow as Manny let a breath out

"He's going to be mad" Manny said.

Emma bit the end of her tounge.

"so?" she asked and Manny just laid the dress on her bed.

She then walked out.

A pale figure walked down the hall towards Emma room, two men following him.

Jay Hogart, the leader of the rest of the vampires in this house. He was and always would be 23 years old. He had pierced blue eyes that deepened even more when he got mad.

His fangs still peeked out even when he was in human form. It was a leader thing.

And he was on his way to Emma's room with his men Towerz and Matt

When he opened her room door, Emma was just standing infront of the window, watching the rain fall down outside.

"your not ready" Jay declared walking to her and Emma turned to him

"I'm not going to be ready" Emma informs leaning on the wall

Jay gave her a look and glanced at his men back at the door "leave" he told them.

They nodded turning around and closed the doors behind them

"you have a ball to go to" Jay told Emma and she walked around him

"don't **have **to" she corrects

"Your suppose to be at my side" he said sternly and Emma looked at him

"Take Manny, she's dying to be at your side" she taunts and crossed her arms turning away from him

Jay scoffed and walked behind her "Manny's to be turned by Towerz, it's destiny" he explains

"Destiny?" taunts Emma turning to him

"Silent man bites into girl, makes girl hear those around her thoughts" Jay mocked the words or the destiny novel

"And what's our destiny Jay?" Emma asked tilting her head to the side in a taunting way

"I picked you..." Jay almost growled

"Maybe I didn't want to be picked" Emma said

"Your saying you don't want to be a vampire?" he asked

"didn't say _that_" Emma says

"You want to stay human?" disgusted Jay

"No. I don't" Emma admits. She didn't know what she wanted to be

"If your going to choose Lycan, I'm going to have to slay you here and now" Jay joked but was honest at the same time

"obviously I don't want to be one of them" Emma insists.

Lycans were vowl. The worst.

Just dogs really.

"I'm glad" Jay declared walking to where her dress lay on her bed

"I just..." Emma drifted off as he walked back to her putting the dress in her hands

"your specail Emma. I wanna share the night with you and you only" he confirms raising an eyebrow at her and Emma looked away

Jay sucked in a breath and began walking to her door.

"Now get dressed" he said and left.


	2. What Have You Done Now

When vampires said Lycans were like dogs. They meant in the hunting way. They liked to play with their food.

And maybe, if they enjoyed the treat. They'd save it.

"Emma, we're not suppose to be here" Manny hissed at the blonde.

Emma entered a club full of humans. Well, a place where only humans were suppose to be

Music sang through out the dark club and lights flickered on and off.

Emma wore her long hair down and curled, a red string top and black pants.

"then why'd you come huh?" she teased Manny while walking through out the club

"you tricked me" Manny yelled over the music "You said you wanted another dress"

"this doesn't look like a dress store" Emma declared looking around playfully

"somethings going on here and I don't like it" Manny admits.

"Oh that's right your some phycic" Emma teased and Manny frowned

Right now Emma was playing bad girl. And when good girls play bad girls, they really are bad.

"I just have feelings right now. By the time I turn I will read minds" Manny explained.

Emma giggled a bit and shrugged simply while turning around "Well, until then-" Emma was cut off when she bumped hard into someone

"sorry" the guy said trying to calm down but was still breathing hard and finally looked at her and stopped everything to stare

Emma stared back "sorry" she said back

What was he running from?

The guy had white milky skin, long somewhat curly hair down to his neck and blue to almost grey eyes. Strongly built. Probably in his 20's

Suddenly there were screams and Manny gave Emma a bewildered look

"Emma" she said fearfully as the blonde looked over and Manny pointed to the top of the club.

Emma glanced up.

There stood a dark figure smirking right back down at them leaning on the rail, his minions smirking as well and watching people screaming for help.

They just tore apart the DJ.

"It's Lucas" Manny whispered and the guy beside Emma looked at her confused. How did she know who this guy was?

All vampires or soon to be vampires knew Lucas. The leader of Lycans. He led his minions slowly down the stairs and Manny and Emma shared a panicked look

"Not only do we have our main man" Lucas' voice rang out the club and watched the guy who bumped into Emma intensely

Emma looked back at him too wondering what the hell was going on until she stared back into the eyes of Lucas

"Look" he smiled to his minions "We have old friends coming for dinner" he insists about Emma and Manny

"RUN!" Manny yelled grabbing Emma's hand as soon as Lucas' body started to transform and one of his minions gave a big howl

Before Emma and Manny went to run one way, a big wolf smashed into the wall and growled at them

"go, go, go!" the guy Emma had bumped into yelled pushing both girls towards the back.

"Where do you think your going?" Lucas yelled.

The guy, Emma and Manny ran outside to the dark alley and rain started to pour down.

Manny felt weary and snapped around to look at the guy to see his neck bleeding

"He's bit" Manny told Emma pointing at the guy that breathed hard and glared at Manny

Bit by vampire or lycan though?

The back door of the club got bashed open, sending the door flying and almost hit them.

Lucas stood there staring right back at the guy with them "Hello Sean" he greeted.

Both girls looked to this Sean just as Lucas swung himself up in the air, and as he came down, Sean grabbed his shoulders and with such strength he smashed him into the wall 10 feet away.

Both girls mouths dropped and Sean clenched his eyes shut holding his wound upon his neck.

"Come on, I have a car" he said to the girls and they had no choice but to follow him. He seemed to know what he was doing

"where's your keys?" Manny asked him as Emma went to the drivers seat knowing the guy couldn't drive like this

"Left pocket" Sean breathed heavily in the middle of them, Manny gave Emma a look that basically said 'you get it'

Emma gave her a dirty look and simply dug her hand into his jeans and got the keys. She shoved the car key in the ignition and fired up the car.

As soon as the lights shined up, three lycans turned to wolfs fully stood infront of the car. And they looked pissed. Emma was in shock and just stared. Sean looked at her and then to the three wolves that were ready to pounce.

Sean slammed his foot down on the gas and the car sped on and hit two of the wolves. Manny shrieked as the car tried going straight but one of the wolves hit it with it's big claws. The car lost control and they went over a bridge and into the water.

When they landed Manny covered her face and Sean flung forward hitting his side forehead against the window, smashing it a bit.

The water filled the car and Emma gasped for air as Sean was knocked out and Manny swam as hard as she could too.

The two helped another kicked the smashed window apart and Manny went to swim out until Emma caught her food.

In the water, Manny gave Emma an insane look when Emma nodded furiously to Sean's body.

Manny gave up and grabbed her arm as Emma got the other side and they both swam as hard as they could up to the air.

Emma let out a big gasp when they reached up top and Manny choked a bit.

They both swam Sean's body to the shoore, he was light in the water so it was easy.


End file.
